Petz Catz 2 - Sequel - The Return Of Ivlet
by NatsJungle2000
Summary: What would happen if Ivlet were to come back? How would it be possible? Beat was keeping him trapped in the hat, and so was the evil energy force that pulled Ivlet through the vortex. But the bad half of the Magic Hat knows the way out! In this play, Lucas and Victor are at war with each other, thanks to Ivlet's actions, but they will soon discover that they are true brothers.
1. Act I

**ACT I:**

 **Scene 1:**

(South Pawville at Lucas's house taking place right after the end of the first film)

Lucas: Does this mean I can go to the police station and get Victor out of jail?

Arvin: Of course you can. But it is getting late...

Lucas: I won't be long. Don't worry.

(Lucas uses the Magic Hat to levitate just as Ivlet has done, and in moments, he vanishes)

(inside the police station where Victor is leaning against his cell mattress; Ada is walking back and forth next to the cell in deep thought)

(out of nowhere, Lucas appears inside the cell in front of Victor)

Victor: (startled and greatly frightened, and jumps in the air) AAAHHH! (takes a second to catch his breath) Oh, Lucas, it's you!

Ada: Lucas?!

Victor: You're wearing the Magic Hat!

Lucas: I know! It belongs to me, now!

Ada: But, how did you...?!

Lucas: I would love to stay and chat, but it is getting dark, and I need to head home.

Victor: (in shock) Lucas! You are wearing the Magic Hat! What happened today?!

Ada: Yes! You must have gotten it back from Ivlet! But how?! I told you to not do that, as it is much too dangerous for someone like you!

Lucas: (slightly amused in doubt) Oh, great. Are you going to arrest me because I fixed the problems I caused and saved the universe from this evil wolf?!

Ada: (slightly amused and proud) (chuckles) Of course not.

Victor: You must tell us all about it!

Lucas: Well, I would love too, but, my journey is such a long story. What I will most definitely tell you is that Ivlet should not be bothering us anymore. He is gone for good, and we should hope to never ever see him again.

Ada: I'll tell you what. To celebrate your passing down of the Magic Hat, with the defeat of Ivlet, in your honor, we shall hold a celebration at Dolphin Coast, and you can tell the audience your story.

Lucas: That would be fantastic!

Victor: We should tell everyone about it right now!

Lucas: I can use the Magic Hat to fly over to meet up with all the people I met on my journey and invite them to come to the party! I am sure Theophilus and Bartholomew will come!

Victor: Wait a moment. Who are they?

Lucas: Oh, you have never met them? They are wizards who live in Sky Heights. Both will come and you can meet them!

Victor: Can I come with you to invite all those people?!

Lucas: Yah! I am sure they would be so excited!

Ada: Slow down, you two. Not tonight. I will tell you what.

Lucas: You are going to release Victor from prison, right?

Ada: Of course. And you two can leave. First thing tomorrow I will go out and tell everyone in the village.

Lucas: And we will travel to all those places!

Ada: Tomorrow, though. And if we are lucky, we could hold the party tomorrow night!

Lucas: Hurray!

Victor: Hurray!

Lucas: You can sleep over at my house tonight, Victor.

Victor: Thanks! I feel as though my parents are going to ground me for life!

Lucas: Maybe they will change their minds once they hear my story.

Victor: Awesome!

Lucas: Well, let's go.

(Ada unlocks and opens the cage door to let the two cats out)

Victor: Bye, Ada!

(Ada nods in response)

(Lucas and Victor are standing outside, looking at the stars)

Lucas: The stars are so beautiful tonight.

Victor: Yeah.

Lucas: It is like they are expressing to the world the sign of peace.

Victor: I think so, too.

(a shooting star flies across the sky)

Lucas: (amazed) Wow! Look! A shooting star! Let's make a wish!

(both of them close their eyes)

Victor: I wish Ivlet will never return.

Lucas: I wish that too.

(both open their eyes again)

Victor: But, remember Lucas. Shooting stars are sometimes an omen that warns of trouble coming.

Lucas: How could true trouble be coming, after what happened today?!

Victor: I do not know, but, I hope the meteor was not trying to tell us anything negative.

Lucas: Well, we should get going. After a journey like that, I feel like I can sleep for a month straight!

Victor: And thinking about it, the sooner we get to sleep, the sooner that we will begin the celebration!

Lucas: You're right!

Victor: So, you can really fly now?

Lucas: Sort of. I can travel between space and time through short distances if I please.

Victor: That is so cool!

Lucas: Take my paw.

(Victor holds onto Lucas's paw with his paw, and they levitate, and then vanish)

(a moment later, in Lucas's house, where Ione and Arvin are waiting for Lucas, Lucas and Victor appear out of nowhere; Arvin and Ione were slightly startled, but they knew the powers of the Magic Hat)

Lucas: Mom! Dad! Victor is going to sleep over here, tonight!

Ione: What did Ada say?!

Lucas: She is going to have Pawville hold a huge celebration at Dolphin Coast tomorrow night to congratulate my honor!

Ione: That is excellent news!

Arvin: How much did you say about your long story?

Lucas: I did not say too much right now.

Victor: But Lucas is going to tell everyone the whole story at the party!

Arvin: Great idea!

Ione: But that means you two need to rest up. You both have a big day tomorrow, then!

Arvin: (to Lucas) You just came back from a furious BATTLE! You must go to sleep!

Lucas: Yes, Dad.

Victor: (a look of shock and fascination) A BATTLE?!

Lucas: Just be patient, Victor. You will know everything tomorrow!

Victor: Okay.

(both share the bed)

Lucas: Good night, Victor. (yawns)

Victor: (yawns) Goodnight, Lucas.

(both cats close their eyes and begin to drift off)

Victor: (bursts out) Oh! I must know now! Please tell me already about the battle!

Lucas: (chuckles) Good night, Victor.

Victor: Was there a series of weapons, was there blood, how much violence was there, was there...

Lucas: (interrupting firmly but nicely) Good night, Victor.

 **Scene 2:**

(the sun begins to rise, and it is only 6:00 in the morning; Victor and Lucas are both slowly opening their eyes)

Victor: (opens his eyes, realizing it is morning) (jumps up) Wake up, Lucas! It's morning! Today's the day!

Lucas: (jumps up, startled) Oh, yeah!

Arvin: (groans) Huh?

Ione: (sleepily) Lucas?

Lucas: Make us some breakfast now! We must get going to find our guests!

Victor: Yeah, wake up!

Ione: Lucas, dear, the sun is barely up.

Lucas: We don't care! Today is the day my rise to fame begins!

Arvin: (firmly) Lucas, I know you are excited, but, none of your guests are going to be up right now, anyway. You may catch them in a bad mood for waking them up when they have no idea was is going on.

Lucas: Well, I guess that's true, but...

Arvin: Just go back to sleep.

Victor: But we are wide awake!

Lucas: Okay, we will go to the police station right away. Ada said that she is going to inform everyone right when she gets up!

Arvin: Lucas, there cannot be any crime at this time. Ada is probably not going to be up this early right now.

Victor: Well, do you feel wide awake now since you are talking to us?

Arvin: I am going back to sleep for a while.

(Victor and Lucas walk back over to the bed)

Lucas: (quietly to Victor) Maybe we should go back to sleep.

Victor: (quietly replies) No way! We should leave right now, I can't wait!

Lucas (quietly replies) Me neither, but...

(Lucas and Victor turn around to see that Arvin and Ione are both back asleep already)

Lucas: Let's go to Dolphin Coast and swim.

Victor: Good way to pass the time.

(Victor and Lucas slowly and silently sneak out the door, leaving Arvin and Ione snoozing)

 **Scene 3:**

(at Dolphin Coast right next to the water; Lucas and Victor run in with a big splash)

Victor: (picking up the pace) You can't catch me! Hah hah hah!

Lucas: (chasing Victor through the water) I'll get you, Meowenstein Von Baldor!

(Lucas and Victor are laughing and playing tag)

(inside Augusta's beach house, she is awoken by the noise)

Augusta: (sleepily) Huh?

(walks over to her window, and sees Lucas and Victor playing out in the fields)

Augusta: What are those kids doing out on the beach so early?

(Augusta walks out of her house, and slowly walks towards the two playing cats)

Augusta: (calling out loudly) Hey, you kids!

(Lucas and Victor both stop in their tracks, surprised)

Victor: Augusta?

Lucas: What are you doing up?

Augusta: I was fast asleep, but I woke up hearing two boys laughing and playing outside.

Lucas: Sorry. We did not mean to wake you.

Augusta: No. It's okay. But what are you two doing up so early?

Victor: Did you hear the news?! Lucas managed to...

Lucas: (slaps his paw over Victor's mouth) Ada is throwing a party for me here at Dolphin Coast today!

Augusta: Really?! What for?

Lucas: I can tell you the story over the party, but, it right now it would be nice to have you help us decorate the beach for the party. Unless maybe you want to go back to sleep...

Augusta: No, it's fine. I'm excited. I am wide awake now.

Victor: Good! Let's collect some tables and a volleyball net and a radio and plenty of plates, and maybe even a huge stage so Lucas can announce his story to everyone and...

Augusta: Okay, okay, okay. I understand. I know what we will need for a perfect beach party. (to Lucas) You can ask your mother to prepare her treats!

Lucas: Great idea!

Victor: What time is it now?

Augusta: It is 7:00. The sun has risen, so perhaps you can go and tell everyone about this now. We could use all the help and support we could get.

Victor: Ada said that she will tell everyone in Pawville. Lucas and I will go look for more outside of Pawville.

Augusta: Okay. And you know what?

Lucas: What?

Augusta: I bet I know who is up bright eyed and bushy tailed right now!

Lucas: Really?!

Victor: Who?!

 **Scene 4:**

(all three cats walk to Lappy Lake, and are standing next to the edge of the water)

Lucas: Well, well. Would you look at that?

Victor: Who is that over there?

Lucas: Why is he up so early?

Augusta: He always gets up very early in the morning at the crack of dawn to meditate.

Lucas: Wow.

(Sai is sitting over the edge of the island, with his eyes shut, and in a very still position)

Lucas: (calls out loudly) Hey, Sai!

Sai: (opens his eyes slowly and looks out to the water, following his eyes until he caught sight of the three cats) (says to himself) It is Lucas.

(Sai walks over to the other end of the island, and whistles to a nearby hippo)

Victor: (astonished) Whoa!

(Sai comes over riding on the back of a hippo; he leaps off the hippo and in front of the three cats)

Sai: Hello, Lucas. Augusta. Who is this?

Lucas: Hello, Sai. This is Victor. He's my best friend.

Sai: Hello, Victor. Nice to meet you!

Victor: Good morning.

Sai: (to Lucas and Augusta) What brings you here to see me?

Augusta: Ada is holding a huge celebration in honor of Lucas this afternoon at Dolphin Coast, and we need your help to set everything up!

Sai: Of course! I would love to help! But what honor is it?

Lucas: (sighs, as it is getting exhausting already to say the same thing over and over) I will tell you my full story at the party in front of an audience.

Sai: Cool! Let's head to the beach!

 **Scene 5:**

(meanwhile, Ada was rushing to every door in Pawville, telling of the later celebration; Augusta and Sai were working on setting up the beach; Lucas and Victor are returning to Lucas's house)

Lucas: Mom! Dad!

Ione: Lucas?

(Lucas walks over and places on the Magic Hat)

Lucas: We are heading to all the places where I met people on my journey! Let's go, Victor!

(Victor walks over to Lucas, and holds his paw tight, and the two levitate into the air, and vanish within the blink of an eye)

(inside the dimension rift, which this time, is a bright sunny day with cumulus white clouds and a rainbow)

Victor: So, Lucas, where are we going first?

Lucas: I think we should go to Gongoro Peak first.

(Lucas uses mind powers to send them to Gongoro Peak in a flash)

(at the entrance to Gongoro Peak)

Lucas: (looks around and sees Bruce walking around) (calling) Hey, Bruce!

Bruce: (waking up to the two cats) Hello, again, brave one. What's up?

Lucas: You know Dolphin Coast, right? There is a celebration in honor of me there this afternoon. I want you to come!

Bruce: A party?! That sounds fantastic! I will totally come! (looks at Victor) And who is this with you?

Lucas: This is Victor, my best friend. In fact, if you could come to the beach now, it would be wonderful if you could help with the decorations!

Bruce: Nice to meet you, Victor. Of course! I would love to help decorate!

Lucas: Great! Thanks!

Bruce: You must tell me, though. Is that really the hat that Ivlet wore?! It can't be!

Lucas: It sure is. But I don't have time to chat. Everyone will hear the story later at the party.

Bruce: Excellent! I can't wait to hear it!

Lucas: The whirlwinds should never come back again, Bruce!

Bruce: That's excellent news! I will head on to the beach right away!

Lucas: Thanks! See you!

Bruce: See you later!

(Lucas and Victor walk out of the village and into the place where the wild buffalo roam free)

Lucas: (laughs) I wonder what would happen if the buffalo saw us, but then we just vanished into thin air, and they run into something!

Victor: Let's try it! (laughs)

(Lucas and Victor stay close together, with Victor hanging on to Lucas; they walk up the buffalo; the buffalo immediately take notice, and begin to charge at them furiously, but, then, when they are too close, Lucas and Victor vanish with a blow to their horns)

(Lucas and Victor are now in the safety of the rift, and watching the buffalo from inside the Magic Hat, which Lucas took off)

Victor: (laughs) Look at those flea-bitten idiots!

Lucas: (laughs) They are completely unaware of the magic! They are looking all over the place for us, and look, that one is kicking a boulder! Hah hah hah!

Victor: It worked! (finishes his laughter) So, where to next?

Lucas: Let's head to the Polar Fields!

(Lucas places the hat back on, and mentally demands his powers to send them to the Polar Fields)

(Lucas and Victor appear inside the Crystal Caverns, right next to the entrance to the Polar Fields)

Victor: Wow, is this a cave?

Lucas: Yeah. I assume people used to go mining here, as there are plenty of shiny objects in here. (points to the small tunnel) Do you see that hole? That is the entrance to the Polar Fields village.

Victor: Let's go, then!

(Victor and Lucas step out into the village)

Victor: (shivering) Whoa! It's FREEZING here!

Lucas: (shivering) Yeah, I know.

(Lucas sees Hugo walking outside his igloo, and pads up to him, with Victor following behind, still shivering)

Hugo: Hey kiddo! Nice to see you again!

Lucas: Hi, Hugo!

Hugo: Didn't I tell you to wear warm clothing, or you will freeze?! (laughs)

Lucas: Well, I am only going to be here for a second. I need to ask you something.

Hugo: What?

Lucas: There is a party that is going to happen at the beach later today, and you are invited to it!

Hugo: Really?! I would love to go!

Lucas: Awesome! If you could go now, it would be great if you could help with the decorations!

Hugo: Of course! I'm not busy. I'll head off right away!

Lucas: But you are going to the beach, so, you might want to take off those winter clothes. (laughs)

Hugo: (laughs) Yeah. I still keep clothes for outside the Polar Fields.

Lucas: Great!

Victor: (complaining while shivering) Can we go now? I can't feel my paws!

Lucas: Of course. Let's go.

Victor: The next place will warm me back up, right?

Lucas: Oh, yes. Most definitely. Quickly. Because we are going to the Inferno Cave village.

(Lucas and Victor walk back into the caverns, and then blast off to the Inferno Cave)

(Lucas and Victor zap, and walk through the very black dark tunnel that leads into the cave)

Victor: (panting) Ugh. Okay, when I said I wanted to be warmed up, this was not quite what I had in mind. What is in here, anyway?

Lucas: (panting) Well, this place has no sunlight. It is covered with ashes, lava, and has absolutely no fresh air. You just breathe in the heat.

Victor: Wow.

Lucas: And if you think it is too hot in here, if you go inside the actual Inferno Cave, it is like 1000 times hotter.

Victor: Whoa, really?!

Lucas: Uh, yah, exactly.

(Lucas and Victor walk into the village, and see Percy taking a drink from the stream)

Lucas: Hey, Percy!

Percy: Huh? (turns to see Lucas) Oh. Hello again! You are still that crazy critter without a flame retardant suit! (laughs)

Lucas: Yeah, but, I am not gonna be here very long. I just had to ask you something.

Percy: (looking at Victor) (chuckles) Looks like you better tell me quickly before your friend there melts.

Lucas: (chuckles slightly) Well, you know Dolphin Coast, right? There is a celebration that is going to happen later today, and I want you to come!

Percy: Come to a celebration! I would love that!

Lucas: Perfect! If you could go now, you could help with setting up the beach!

Percy: Okay, sure. I can do that. It would be nice to take a COOL plunge into the water.

Lucas: (laughs) Yeah. Okay. Thank you!

Victor: (to Lucas) Please tell me where we are going next is not so EXTREME!

Lucas: It's not. We are going to Monolith Isle.

(Lucas and Victor pace out of the village, and zap out)

(Lucas and Victor are zapped in front of the cabin of Noel)

Lucas: (seeing Noel) Hey, Noel!

Noel: Hey, how's it going?!

Lucas: I have a favor to ask. There is a celebration happening at Dolphin Coast. Will you come?

Noel: Of course I will! That would be wonderful! Since I don't have to watch the crystal now, I can help set up the beach!

Lucas: Perfect idea!

Noel: If I am not mistaken, that is the hat that Ivlet wore!

Lucas: It sure is, but, I will tell you the exciting story during the party.

Noel: Okay.

Lucas: I know it is a ship trip from here, but, hold on to me. I will take you there immediately.

(Noel obeys, and the three cats zap to the beach, and let Noel off; Lucas and Victor are proud to see how well the beach is looking already, Natasha appearing to help as well as Warren; they zap away)

(Lucas and Victor head to Tail Heights, and ask Toby and Daisy to come to the celebration, and then Neil at the gate to Sky Heights; Neil usually wouldn't leave his post, but, this was an exception, so he accepted)

(Lucas and Victor zap to Theophilus's mansion entrance, and Theophilus and Bartholomew, although startled and jump into the air, then realize it is only Lucas)

Theophilus: Oh, hello Lucas!

Bartholomew: Back already? (chuckles)

Lucas: I told Adam about how Ivlet is gone, and she insists on holding a celebration party at Dolphin Coast near Pawville in my honor. I need you two to come to the party.

Theophilus: We would be proud to go!

Bartholomew: We are not busy doing anything! We can go right away!

(Theophilus and Bartholomew surround Lucas and Victor, and the four zap to the beach)

(when the four cats arrive, they see that all the villagers and the outside guests are all helping to set up the party; Ione is working with Charlotte and Ambrose to make and prepare the food; they also spot a few new residents to Pawville, who must have moved in when Stanley, the head carpenter, was deemed the fastest carpenter ever, and building new houses was almost a flash)

Lucas and Victor walk up to Ada, who is standing there, seeing them.

Lucas: A few new residents, eh?

Ada: Yes. Stanley's work has been well known now, and he is the fastest builder we have ever seen. New houses are going to be built by him and his crew very soon.

Lucas: Awesome. They do not know me, but, this party could introduce them to all the villagers in a perfect way, right?

Ada: That's right. And we still have a few things to finish up here. Will you guys help?

Victor: Yep.

Lucas. We gladly will.

(the party soon begins, and Lucas goes up onto the stage, tells his whole story, and all the other cats all shout out their thanks to him)

(all the village cats together begin to sing _**Honor For Lucas**_ )

 _We have the honor for Lucas._

 _We all had faith and hope._

 _We forgive him for making his mistakes._

 _Because he fought the rogue wolf and saved the day._

 _We have the honor for our hero._

 _We're all cheering for his day debut._

 _He is the star with the greatest reputation._

 _He knew what he had to do, and held all his determination._

 _We all feel the same respect and honor for this cat._

 _His acts were something much more than magic._

 _He was persistent with courage and strength he did not lack._

 _And he managed to battle and take down Ivlet._

 _We have our honor for our true hero._

 _We have our honor for Lucas._

Lucas: (sings in _**Honor For Lucas**_ )

 _I went to Sky Heights and met the great wizard._

 _I went to Monolith Isle to enter the Bubble Cave._

 _I went to Lonesome Park to destroy the twisters._

 _I managed to take down dragon and wolf cuz I was brave._

 _In this world there shall only be peace._

 _Great power must only be used for good._

 _Used to make the world a better place._

 _And used for the sake of happiness for all._

Victor: (sings in _**Honor For Lucas**_ )

 _You fought with courage and power inside your heart._

 _You stopped at nothing to rid the world of that wolf you could outsmart._

Ada: (sings in _**Honor For Lucas**_ )

 _We are all proud of you._

 _Your countless acts of heroism golden and true._

 _You were granted the power of the Magic Hat, to become the chosen one._

(all of the village cats sing the rest of _**Honor For Lucas**_ )

 _We all feel the same respect and honor for this cat._

 _His acts were something much more than magic._

 _He was persistent with courage and strength he did not lack._

 _And he managed to battle and take down Ivlet._

 _We have our honor for our true hero._

 _We have our honor for Lucas._

 _We have our honor for our true hero._

 _We have our honor for this heroic cat!_

(all of the village cats together yelp "HURRAY!")

 **Scene 6:**

(the sun was setting, and the party was still going on; 2 hours after Theophilus and Bartholomew, Victor began to notice one of the new residents of Pawville; she is a beautiful calico, who had not taken much notice to Victor looking at her)

Victor: (looking over at the pretty calico) (sighs lovingly)

Lucas: (turns to look at the calico) (back to Victor) Uh...Victor...you know you have been glancing at that girl all day, right? I think I should finally ask why.

Victor: I have never seen such a beautiful cat in my life. I must meet her.

Lucas: You feel infatuated with her, don't you Victor?

Victor: (slightly angered) Infatuated?! (before Lucas can reply, Victor paces off toward the calico, and Lucas quickly follows)

(the calico turns towards Victor, realizing she was being focused)

Victor: (nervously) Um...hello, miss.

Bella: Hello. Who are you?

Victor: (stammering) My...n...name...is...Vi...Victor.

Bella: (softly giggling) Nice to meet you Victor.

Victor: What's your name?

Bella: My name is Bella.

Victor: (dreamily) (sighs lovingly) Bella... (his face shows an expression of love)

Bella: Yes. (to Victor) And you are Lucas right?

Lucas: Yes. Glad to meet you.

Victor: (pushes Lucas aside) So, Bella, um... (hesitating)

Bella: Yes?

Victor: (stammering) Uh...it...l...looks...like...y...you...are...n...not...dan...cing...with...a...ny...one...right...n...now...

Bella: (laughing) Yes, that is true.

Victor: (stammering) The...slow...m...music...is...g...go...ing...t...to...turn...on...

Bella: Yes.

Victor: (stammering) Would...y...you...l...like...t...to...dance...w...with...m...m...me?

Bella: (giggles) You can stop stammering, Victor. I will dance with you.

Victor: (nervously) You, will?

Bella: Sure. I'm not busy. I am new in town, and, I do not know anybody, so, I assumed no one was going to ask me to dance.

Victor: (stammering) R...really?

Bella: Yah.

Victor: Well, okay then, thanks. I'll be right back. (turns around and dashes away)

Bella: (to Lucas) He seems a little jumpy, doesn't he?

Lucas: Maybe a little.

Bella: (chuckles) Yeah. (turns towards where Victor went off to) He's pretty cute, I'll say.

Lucas: (turns to Bella, in shock) Really?

Bella: Yah.

Lucas: Well, I think I should tell you something.

Bella: What is that?

Lucas: I think... (pausing) I think Victor has fallen in love with you.

Bella: (shocked) In...in love?

Lucas: Ah-heh. He wanted to go over and meet you, because he said you are the most beautiful cat he has ever seen.

Bella: That is so sweet. (chuckles)

Lucas: (chuckles) You really think he's cute?

Bella: (persuading) Yes.

Lucas: Well, if you like him, you should tell him.

Bella: I should?

Lucas: Ah-heh.

Bella: We only met a minute ago. And I just moved to the island after Ivlet destroyed my house.

Lucas: Ivlet destroyed your house, eh?

Bella: Yeah. Our whole island, miles away from here.

Lucas: Well, you will love it here in Pawville.

Bella: It sure does seem like a nice town.

Lucas: I have lived here all my life, and it is a great place to grow up.

Bella: You think I should stay here for life?

Lucas: (chuckles) Well, we will have to see.

(just then, Victor comes padding back, and he is wearing a tuxedo)

Bella: (looks at Victor) (laughs) Handsome outfit, Victor.

Victor: (nervously) Uh...thank you. (chuckles nervously)

Lucas: Well, I am going to get some more snacks from my mother. See you two, later.

(Victor and Bella nod in agreement, and Lucas pads off)

(Victor and Bella walk together towards the middle of the beach, where the dancing is taking place)

Augusta: (announcing) Alright! Gentlemen?! We now ask you to dance with your special maiden!

(crowd cheers)

Arvin: (to Ione) (chuckles) May I have the pleasure?

Ione: (to Arvin) Let's dance. (chuckles)

(Godfrey, Warren, and Toby are all dancing with their wives, with several other cats joining in as well)

(Victor and Bella stand up on their two hind legs, and hold each other's paws; they dance, smiling and purring at each other comfortably)

(towards the end of the dance, Victor decides to say something)

Victor: Bella?

Bella: Yes, Victor?

Victor: (sighs) There's something I... I must tell you something.

Bella: (chuckles) What?

Victor: Well, you...

Bella: (looks at him lovingly) Mm?

Victor: You have beautiful eyes.

Bella: Really?

Victor: Yeah. (sighs nervously) I just wanted to say...oh...how could I put this to you... (continues on speaking nervously)

Bella: (chuckles) (while Victor is still trying to speak, Bella interrupts by leaning over and licking his cheek affectionately)

Victor: (paws beginning to heavily sweat) (sighs lovingly) What was that?

Bella: I understand. I know what you are going to say.

Victor: You do?

Bella: Yes. And I accept.

Victor: Really? You mean that you would not mind...I mean...you could tolerate to have me as...

(as he is speaking, Bella leans over again, and Victor stops speaking, and the two of them share a passionate kiss)

(just then, the music ends, and the crowd cheers; Lucas, who has been standing on top of the stage, saw what happened with Victor and Bella, and it did not quite surprise him; he knew that this would happen)

Lucas: (to himself) Looks like Victor has a girlfriend now. (chuckles) (quietly to himself) I am so excited for you, my friend.

(it is dark outside now, and the stars are shining very bright in the sky; Lucas several minutes later announced to the crowd, and he used his new hat powers to create fireworks, which everyone cheered at watching)

(a few hours later, the party came to an end, and Victor said goodbye to Bella)

(Lucas walks over to Victor)

Lucas: It looks to me that you clearly have a girlfriend now.

Victor: (sighs) Yeah. When I was in jail, I did not like it obviously. But I became very close to Ada overtime, and she has been my role model. She told me that something incredible was going to happen to me when I got out of there, and it came true.

Lucas: Something incredible, all right. (chuckles)

Victor: This was not anywhere near my guess to the predicted good news, but...it still is wonderful.

Lucas: Well, Victor, there is something I need to tell you.

Victor: What is that?

Lucas: You are my best friend, and I have full trust for you. (sighs) I have decided I should share my new powers with you.

Victor: (looks at him amazed) What do you mean?

Lucas: Over the party, my dad told me that I had the option to choose if I wanted to share my powers with other people to create more guards within this island. I knew that you would be the right cat for that option.

Victor: You mean, I can have some of your powers copied?

Lucas: I trust you will take as much responsibility in this as you can.

Victor: I promise.

Lucas. Okay. I will place a few of my powers into you.


	2. Act II

**ACT II:**

 **Scene 1:**

(it has been years after that day with the battle with Ivlet, and ever since, Ivlet has still never returned; Victor and Bella are married now, and Bella gave birth to two kittens, and right now they are a few months old; Victor has not talked to Lucas much, and Lucas feels that he has grown apart from Victor now; Lucas is single, and decided to move to Monolith Isle to live next to Noel, because he needed to be able to patrol the border of the entire island to keep it safe; Lucas does visit the island during the holidays, but, he and Noel get their essentials from Natasha sending them food and medicine on a boat, and they even grow some food themselves on Monolith Isle; Lucas has shared powers with Noel, who is now his best friend; right now, Lucas is visiting Pawville for a few weeks during summer, and staying with his parents, who still live there)

Arvin: (to Lucas) Lucas? I think you should go visit Victor. You have not seen his children yet, have you?

Lucas: No, I haven't, but, will Victor actually talk to me?

Ione: We don't know, Lucas, but why wouldn't he? Surely he still remembers you, regardless that you no longer see each other.

Lucas: I guess I can try.

Arvin: That's the spirit.

(Lucas walks out the door, and heads towards North Pawville, to Victor's house)

(Lucas knocks on the door, and Victor opens it)

Victor: Who is it?

Lucas: Hello, Victor.

Victor: Lucas?

Lucas: Yes, it's me.

Victor: It's good to see you.

Lucas: It's good to see you, too, Victor.

Victor: Come on in.

Lucas: (stepping in) Thanks.

Bella: Why, hello.

Lucas: Hello, Bella.

Bella: Are you Lucas?

Lucas: Yep, that's me.

Bella: Nice to see you.

Lucas: (chuckles)

(the two kittens come running up to Lucas, happily)

Lucas: So these are your children, then?

Victor: (chuckles) Yes. A son and a daughter.

Lucas: What are their names?

Victor: (points to the brown tabby kitten) That is Owen. (points to the tortoiseshell kitten) And that is Abigail. Both very energetic hyper kids if you know what I mean. (chuckles)

Lucas: (sighs) Yeah... They are adorable, Victor.

Victor: You know what? How much longer are you going to stay in town?

Lucas: I will stay here for another week or two.

Victor: Then, could you be our babysitter this weekend?

Lucas: Why?

Victor: We are going to a late night performance in Tail Heights, and it will last for hours. We need someone we trust to care for our children. Could you do that for us?

Lucas: Of course I will.

Victor: Thank you. I knew I could count on you.

Lucas: No problem.

Victor: Would you like to stay for dinner with us tonight?

Lucas: Sure.

Victor: Excellent.

(over the course of the day, Lucas has already grown attached to Victor's kids, and really does now feel like he wants a family too, and have his own kids)

(during dinner that night, Lucas was eating very slowly; Victor thought something was on Lucas's mind)

Victor: Lucas?

Lucas: Yeah?

Victor: Are you feeling okay?

Lucas: (sighs)

Bella: If you have a problem, you can tell us.

Lucas: (sighs)

(Bella and Victor look at him with concern in their eyes)

Lucas: Well... (sighs) I really wish I had a family. I wish I had a wife and kids of my own.

Victor: (understanding) Oh.

Lucas: You two make the perfect couple, and this is a perfect family, but, I feel like I am almost jealous of your life.

Bella: Well, you just aren't going to fall in love stranded on Monolith Isle.

Victor: If you were to just live here in Pawville, there are plenty of newcomers that come all the time, as the towns are growing bigger and bigger.

Lucas: I understand that, but, I still have to continue with my destined job to keep the peace all over the island. It is a very important job, you know.

Victor: That is true, but, you still should interact with others, as only you and Noel live on Monolith Isle.

Lucas: I don't know. It is not completely necessary, anyway. After all, living single is not a bad thing, and it is not like I am feeling lonely. Noel is a great friend, and we spend our time hanging out together.

Victor: Well, again, if you want to stay single your whole life, then go ahead. But if you want my advice, I suggest you move back here in Pawville.

Lucas: (sighs)

 **Scene 2:**

(this setting takes place in a time vortex that is formed from the Magic Hat; the place is completely black, dark, and silent, without the slightest light, scent, or sound; the path upon this vortex was endless, as you could travel for years, and would never hit an obstacle; Ivlet had been stuck here for all these years, and not once has he found any clues to an escape route; he would talk to himself, and it was so silent inside, and closed in, that every tiny sound was made with big echoes; right now, he is in much agonizing pain, as the vortex contains no food or water, and although it forms the short period consequences, it does not kill Ivlet, because the time vortex lacks time)

Ivlet: (walking and talking to himself) Why did I let this happen? How did I get trapped here? What did I do wrong?! (sighs angrily) (angrily) That cat, Lucas, is the one that caused me this terrible physical and mental pain. HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?!

(suddenly, another voice was heard, which startled Ivlet and gave him the most terrified shriek of his life)

Daeva: You were not stupid. That cat was just too smart.

Ivlet: (angrily demanding) Who are you?! Hello?!

(Ivlet waited for an answer, but nothing replied; he thought his mind was playing tricks on him; he had been here for so long, hallucinations were going to occur eventually)

Ivlet: Come on, who are you?! Come out you coward. You cannot hide forever! No matter how dark and black this place is.

(there was still no reply; Ivlet was getting frustrated)

Ivlet: (to himself) It was only my imagination.

(suddenly with a shock to Ivlet, there was another screech of fright from him, the voice talked again)

Daeva: I understand your problem. But I am here to help.

Ivlet: (demanding) Show yourself, then!

(an impatient minute later, a short figure emerged in front of Ivlet, startling him once again)

Ivlet: Who are you?

Daeva: I am Daeva. I am the personification of the bad half of the Magic Hat. My brother, Beat, the good half, helped your enemy, Lucas, on his journey.

Ivlet: Really?

Daeva: Yes. And if you do not quite understand where you are, then I will tell you that you are inside the Magic Hat vortex, a place without time as we know it.

Ivlet: Why am I really here? And where is my dragon?

Daeva: Your dragon is long gone, dead, as it had died with the defeated evil energy. Your dragon was made of evil energy, and created by the Magic Hat, so when that energy died, so would he. You on the other hand, are still alive ONLY because you were not created by the Magic Hat. After you were defeated by Lucas, you turned back into your original form, as a weak skinny wolf, who has caused the build-up of evil energy to overpower you.

Ivlet: Are you saying that I am the one who sent me here?! Myself?!

Daeva: Technically yes. When you returned to your form, the strong force that turned you into a beast was released from you, and it now overpowered you, strong enough to pull you into the vortex. Your strength was gone because of your defeat and loss of strong energy, and that force pulled you in.

Ivlet: Then how come the cats were not sucked in?

Daeva: Kills me to say this, but, good energy overpowers evil energy. They were not in the control of the evil force. You have reached the stage to where you would totally lose control of yourself, and wherever that evil energy goes, you go. The cats have good energy in their hearts and souls. And no matter what, evil energy is never strong enough to pull in good energy.

Ivlet: I guess that makes sense, but, I still do wonder if there is still a way to escape from this rift.

Daeva: The only true way to escape is if it is allowed by the owner of the Magic Hat, or someone else who that person has shared powers with. I detected that Lucas shared powers with his friend, Victor.

Ivlet: Victor made the mistake to give me the hat as well, so, obviously, both cats are not going to make that same mistake again!

Daeva: True, but, I thought of a way.

Ivlet: How?!

Daeva: The magic can be transferred from the shared person's to his or her children. My plan is to get one of Victor's kids to PULL us out of the Magic Hat, and with that, kidnap it, and take it back here in the vortex, where it will not only grow up fast in the place of no time, and can change physical identity, but will be a key to escape as well. The kitten has to be playing with the hat to be able to reach inside and grab. Victor's current kittens are only a few months old. We kidnap it, and train it evil, it won't remember its actual family.

Ivlet: That is a brilliant idea! We shall execute it together!

Daeva: (begins to sing **_Villains Forever_** )

 _I can picture the future._

 _We will have not only freedom, but will have our revenge on Lucas and Beat._

 _Your glory to fame, is not far away, and it is time to avenge your defeat._

Ivlet: (sings in **_Villains Forever_** )

 _We will signal and kidnap a kitten, for the infiltration, we will win it._

 _And it won't remember one vague memory._

 _We will wait until the right juncture,_

 _To give the kitten the evil lecture._

 _It will turn even on its own family._

(both villains sing in _**Villains Forever**_ )

 _We will partner up together._

 _We will be villains forever._

 _We will never let the Magic Hat get in the way._

 _And we know the road won't be clear._

 _But we will express no fear,_

 _And we will treat any others like they're our prey._

Ivlet: (sings in _**Villains Forever**_ )

 _It feels so good to be bad,_

 _So it should feel bad to be good._

 _Why would being evil be so mad?_

 _The dark side is the one right mood._

(both villains finish singing **_Villains Forever_** )

 _We will do anything to gain control,_

 _We will train the kitten that we stole,_

 _We will share our sinister evil soul,_

 _And to take over the world is our goal._

 _This time we will not fail._

 _Our new strength will prevail._

 _We will partner up together._

 _We will be villains forever._

 _And we won't have anything stand in our way!_

(very loud sinister laughter in singsong from both villains)

 **Scene 3:**

(it has been 6 hours since Victor and Bella left for the event; Lucas put the two kittens to bed 20 minutes ago in their room, and then relaxed on the chair in the living room with a book; Ivlet and Daeva had been waiting for the appropriate moment; Lucas was dozing off on the couch, and he happened to take off his hat and place it in the kittens' bedroom with the rest of his stuff; Daeva used magic to light up the hat, and her voice sounded from the hat)

(Abigail woke up, and stared in shock at the hat, and went to the ground, and crawled towards it, following the commands of Daeva; Abigail was all of a sudden pulled in by Daeva)

(Abigail whimpering)

Daeva: Abigail...(sinisterly chuckles)...I am your new mommy.

Ivlet: And I guess that makes me your new daddy. (sinisterly chuckles)

Daeva: You're name is no longer Abigail. We will call you...mmm...Mary. (sinisterly chuckles)

Ivlet: And we should change your pelt, and your age.

Daeva: How about a solid black pelt?

Ivlet: And we will increase your age to 30 years.

(both sinisterly laugh loudly)

(Abigail is transformed by the evil forces and is placed through metamorphosis just as Ivlet was, and into an adult black cat with no memory)

(Ivlet grabs hold of who is now Mary, and all three jump out of the hat and are in the bedroom)

(Ivlet cannot believe that he is finally free after all these years, but knows that he must escape quickly out of the house to avoid being seen)

Ivlet: (whispering harshly) Wait a minute, Daeva. Can't we just STEAL the Magic Hat?

Daeva: (whispering angrily) No, you idiot! The identity of the thief of the kitten has to be completely secret, or this plan will not work. Now let's get out of here, the other kitten is awake! We will have the right time to take the hat!

(Ivlet does not look offended; they both see an open window, and hop out of it immediately as Owen begins to whimper)

(Ivlet carries Mary and Daeva and runs like lightning to Whisker Woods to avoid being seen)

(Ivlet soon reaches the hot spring)

Ivlet: (panting out of breath) I...I...I can't...(big breath)...I can't believe I'm free! I am back on Earth! And my pains are completely gone! I'M FREE!

Daeva: I am as excited as you are!

Mary: Free from what?

(Mary looks completely baffled and has no idea who she is or what is going on)

Mary: Where are we?

Ivlet: Uh... This is Whisker Woods. Don't you recognize it?

Mary: No. Who are you two?

(Ivlet and Daeva glance at each other, not knowing exactly what to say)

Ivlet: Mary...(pauses)...it's Dad.

Daeva: And Mom.

Mary: Oh.

Ivlet: Now rest up. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.

Mary: Uh, okay. Where do I sleep?

Ivlet: In the bushes somewhere.

Mary: Uh...sure...

(Ivlet walks over to the river, and laps up water)

Ivlet: My first taste of water in years! Literally YEARS!

Daeva: Alright, alright. If we are going to stay free forever, we must focus on this scheme.

Ivlet: Okay. Let's rest up. Mary has got much to learn for tomorrow.

 **Scene 4:**

(Lucas snapped out of his dozing, waking to hear the crying of Owen from the kittens' room)

Lucas: Huh?!

(Lucas runs to the room, and sees Owen unharmed, but, Abigail is missing; Lucas takes 10 minutes looking all over the house, but, she is nowhere to be found; Lucas begins to panic, and hears the front door open)

(Victor's and Bella's voices)

Lucas: (gulps nervously)

Victor: (calling) Lucas! Are you there!

(Lucas pacing towards them)

Bella: Hello, Lucas. How are our kittens?

Lucas: Uh...

Victor: Is something wrong?

Lucas: Uh... (expression of guilt)

(Victor exchanges glances to Bella in a worried look)

(Victor and Bella run to the kittens' room)

Bella: Abigail! Abigail! ABIGAIL!

Victor: Abigail! Abigail! ABIGAIL!

Lucas: Guys, guys?!

Victor: (furiously) WHERE IS ABIGAIL?!

Bella: (furiously) WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!

Lucas: Uh...

Victor: WHERE IS SHE?!

Lucas: I don't know! She literally vanished! I put her to bed, I go in the living room, I come back, and she is gone!

Victor: I SHOULD NEVER HAVE TRUSTED YOU!

Bella: You are the worst babysitter ever!

Lucas: But...but...I...

Bella: Wait! You must have KIDNAPPED her!

Lucas: No!

Victor: You said you were jealous, and you wanted a child of your OWN!

Lucas: I DID NOT STEAL YOUR KITTEN!

Victor: LIAR!

Bella: WE ARE TELLING THE POLICE!

(Lucas panics and runs to get his hat, and then zaps off, quickly zapping to the police station)

Lucas: Sheriff Ada!

Ada: Lucas?! What are you doing here?!

Lucas: Never mind that! Victor's daughter has been kidnapped!

Ada: Kidnapped?!

Lucas: Yes! I was trusted to babysit, and someone stole the child when I was not looking! They think I stole her! But I did not!

Ada: Okay, okay, we will send a search party right away!

(police station door slams open)

Victor: Sheriff Ada!

Ada: Victor! Bella! Lucas told me everything! And do you truly suspect that Lucas is a kidnapper?!

Bella: Yes!

Ada: I'm sorry. I will buy Lucas's story. We have to find out who stole her.

Victor: Fine! (to Lucas) But you are not my friend anymore!

Lucas: (sighs sadly)


	3. Act III

**ACT III:**

 **Scene 1:**

(it has been a year after Victor's daughter has been stolen; Owen had grown into a toddler, and never remembered his sister, but, his parents did tell him about her; search parties searched and searched, but no cat they could find matched her description; Lucas was exploring another island several miles away from Monolith Isle, patrolling more area with the Magic Hat)

(Lucas is searching through a small forest of palm trees and shrubs)

(Lucas searching all around for detection of presence of evil with his hat)

(all of a sudden, Lucas senses something hiding in the bushes; he sniffs and tries to detect with the hat, but, he could not identify the presence too well)

(all of a sudden, an adult black cat comes leaping out of the ferns and attacks Lucas, holding him to the ground on his back)

Mary: (sinisterly laughs) Hah, hah, hah! I finally got you now!

Lucas: Let go of me! Who are you?!

Mary: My name is Mary, and you are coming with me, mister!

Lucas: Hey, if you don't let go of me, I will use my hat on you, and you will be sorry!

Mary: Hah! You know what?! I think you actually WANT to see this person!

Lucas: What do you mean?!

Mary: If you come with me, I will show you. (sinisterly giggles)

Lucas: I will give you that warning again. You had better not hurt me in any sort of way.

Mary: Come quietly, and maybe I won't.

Lucas: I have my eye on you, miss. Now, take me to this person you speak of right now.

(Mary forcefully guides Lucas to an opening spot on the beach)

Mary: This way.

Lucas: (walks towards the circle, and gasps, and almost screams, and is as still as stone in absolute shock and fright) ...I...Ivlet?! I thought he was gone for good! THAT CAN'T BE HIM!

Ivlet: I assure you, Lucas, that this is me! (sinisterly laughs loudly)

Lucas: (to Ivlet, with anger) How did you escape that vortex?! Where did you come from?!

Ivlet: That is classified, Lucas. But it sure is nice to see you again.

Mary: (to Ivlet) What should we do with him, Boss?

Lucas: What?! You're a cat, and you're working for Ivlet?! I should destroy both of you with the Magic Hat regardless!

Mary: Which "both" are you referring to, Lucas?

Lucas: What do you mean?!

(Daeva appears from behind Ivlet, much to Lucas's shock)

Lucas: (shocked) Who...who are you?!

Daeva: I think you should be able to guess who I am, Lucas.

Lucas: You can't be Beat.

Daeva: No, I am not.

Lucas: You must be the bad half of the Magic Hat!

Daeva: That I am.

Lucas: Now I get it! That is how you escaped Ivlet! You got support from the bad half!

Ivlet: Uh...you could say that.

Lucas: (to Mary) But then...where did you come from?!

Mary: Huh. Even I cannot guess that. I do have suspicion that...

Ivlet: (demanding) That is enough, Mary! (to Lucas) You are the cause of my misery!

Lucas: You idiot! You destroyed yourself!

Ivlet: NO WAY! I am taking revenge on you somehow!

Lucas: Face it, Ivlet. I have the Magic Hat. It will overpower you easily. There is no way to defeat me with this magic!

Ivlet: I suppose so, but, this is not the only way.

Lucas: You place one paw on this hat, and it will zap you away! Don't believe me, try it yourself!

Ivlet: (not knowing what to say) Fine. I believe you. But I bet even you don't know what is up my sleeve this time!

Lucas: I'll take my chances.

Ivlet: You had better run off, or you will pay!

Lucas: (mockingly but angrily) How?!

Ivlet: (to Mary) Mary! Attack him!

(Mary hisses, and obeys the command, and pounces on top of Lucas, knocking his hat off; Lucas fights frantically)

Mary: (hissing) I thought you had magic!

(Lucas zaps her and she flies off of him 30 feet away)

Mary: (in pain) Ah!

Lucas: You stay away from me!

(Ivlet rushes over to snatch the Magic Hat, and he places it on)

Lucas: No!

Ivlet: (sinisterly laughs)

(Ivlet's hat still has the rainbow on it, and Lucas zaps Ivlet off his paws, but Ivlet holds on to the hat)

Ivlet: (in slight pain) Argh!

Lucas: Admit it, Ivlet! You have no power over the hat!

Ivlet: I agree. But this does.

(unknowing to Lucas, Mary was on top of a tree, with giant coconuts in a line, and she let them go, 10 of them, and they landed straight on Lucas's head, knocking him completely out immediately)

 **Scene 2:**

(Lucas wakes up, to find it is midnight on this island; the three people have vanished and were long gone, with no trace of fresh scent of them; Lucas realizes that Ivlet has once again stole the Magic Hat; Lucas looks around and sees giant heavy coconuts around him, and he realizes that he has been knocked out by them, and he figures out quickly that it was Mary, because the bad half was right next to Ivlet during the incident)

Lucas: (mentally) How could this happen? There is no way to tell for sure if I can track them down and the Magic Hat. How could a cat be so evil anyway?! She must have completely lost her mind! Either way, I have got to find help fast, and stop them, but how?! Without the Magic Hat, I cannot fly and zap somewhere, so, I will have to find another way out of the island.

(Lucas gets up, and paces among the beach, but knows that no one lives on this island, so he will just have to take a swim, who knows how far)

Lucas: Which direction should I go though?

(Lucas looks around, and spots a ditch in the beach, where the ocean water is; he suddenly came up with a plan; he would find a sardine in there, and fish it out, and call a dolphin to help; he paces over to the ditch)

Lucas: Let's see here.

(Lucas looks around the ditch, and spots a few small sardines in there; he waits a minute until one comes close to the surface, and uses his paw to snatch it out of the water, and then kills it instantly; proud, he pads over to the edge of the coast, and yowls very loudly in attempt to call out a dolphin; he keeps yowling, and after a half hour, a dolphin finally emerges)

(the dolphin tweets to Lucas)

Lucas: Can you take me to the island a few miles from here? Here is a sardine for your troubles.

(Lucas hands over the sardine, and the dolphin gulps it up quickly; Lucas carefully leaps onto the dolphin, and it swims off fast)

(after 20 minutes, Lucas spots a ship approaching)

Lucas: (guiding the dolphin) Over there.

(the dolphin swims over to the ship)

Lucas: Ahoy! Anyone there?!

Douglas: Ahoy there!

(Lucas looks up to see an Abyssinian cat pirate)

Lucas: Natasha?! Is that you?!

Douglas: Natasha? No. My name is Douglas. Do you need a lift?

Lucas: Desperately!

(Lucas jumps off the dolphin and signals for the dolphin he is no longer needed, and it goes underwater and disappears)

Douglas: Here! Catch this!

(Douglas throws out a rope, and Lucas grabs a hold of it; Douglas pulls Lucas up)

Lucas: Thank you, Douglas. Who are you?

Douglas: I am Natasha's brother. I was travelling along on a fishing trip, and now I saw a snowshoe cat riding a dolphin.

Lucas: My name is Lucas. I know Natasha.

Douglas: Yes, I have heard of you. Natasha told me all about you. But where is your Magic Hat?

Lucas: Ivlet stole it again!

Douglas: What?! How?!

Lucas: Well, first thing, you can assume something like that happened, as I would not be travelling in the open ocean if I had the hat, and I would be wearing it.

Douglas: Well, what happened?

Lucas: I was on a cay near here, patrolling the place with my Magic Hat, but, then, before I knew it, a cat, Mary, forces me to Ivlet, and I was shocked to find that Ivlet has somehow returned after all these years. He was partnered up with the personification of the bad half of the Magic Hat, and I was even more shocked to find that Mary, a cat, was actually working for Ivlet! Mary attacked me, knocked off my hat, Ivlet took it, and then Mary somehow managed to knock me out, and then I woke up, and they were all gone, and so was the Magic Hat.

(Douglas begins to stir the ship back)

Douglas: I'll take you back to Dolphin Coast. You need to find help as quickly as possible. Who knows what he will do with the Magic Hat now!

Lucas: Oh, no, no. Ivlet does not have power of the Magic Hat.

Douglas: Oh. Well then, what is the worst thing here?

Lucas: Since I do not have the Magic Hat anymore, my powers are going to be limited now. The longer I stay away from the Magic Hat, the easier it will be for me to lose my powers. The Magic Hat no longer has its bad half in there, so it cannot be used by Ivlet for evil, but Ivlet can still wreak havoc and cause trouble with or without using it, and without the power of the Magic Hat, there is no way to stop him. And I have not the slightest clue where the three and the hat could be.

Douglas: You should talk to the wizards again, Lucas. They will know what to do. But they probably will be mad at you, at the same time, for not being responsible enough.

Lucas: Well, I could not just fly away and leave Ivlet there! He would cause trouble the moment I left him!

Douglas: Well, I agree with you that I would be confused as well knowing that a CAT is actually working for Ivlet!

Lucas: I know, right?! What if he joins forces with other cats too, turning them evil as well?!

Douglas: Well, let's just head back, and, we will see if the problem can be solved. For right now, if you are hungry, I have some fish over there on the other side.

Lucas: (sighs) Thanks, Douglas. I haven't eaten for like 24 hours.

(Lucas pads over to the other side of the ship, and gulps a few fish hungrily)

 **Scene 3:**

(Douglas parks his ship at Dolphin Coast, and Lucas jumps into the water, and swims to shore; Augusta pads up to him)

Augusta: Lucas? What happened? (suddenly realizes his hat is missing) And where is the Magic Hat?! Why aren't you wearing it?!

Lucas: It's a long story. Ivlet stole it again. And I have no idea where he is.

Augusta (panicking) IVLET?! BUT HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE GONE FOR GOOD! WHAT HAPPENED?! HOW DID HE ESCAPE?! WHERE DID HE COME FROM?! HOW DID...WHEN DID...

Lucas: AUGUSTA! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN! I HAVE TO GO TO SKY HEIGHTS RIGHT NOW!

(before Augusta could reply, who still was shocked, Lucas bolted across the beach, to South Pawville; the villagers all gave him a shocked and questioning look, but, he ignored them, and ran up to the Warp Stone, and used it to send him to Tail Heights; Toby and Daisy also looked at him in wonder, but, Lucas kept going, running as fast as he can through Tail Heights, until he reached the Windmill)

Lucas: Neil! I have to go to Sky Heights! It is an emergency!

Neil: Okay, okay, here. Why? And where is your hat?

Lucas: Never mind that. I don't have time to explain. Just open the gate now!

(Neil opened the gate with the windmill, and Lucas bolted through; Lucas entered Sky Heights, and used the same path of bridges he used before to avoid falling in the poisonous bog; he rushed up to the door of the wizard's' mansion, and frantically knocked)

Lucas: Theophilus! Bartholomew! I have to speak to you now!

(Theophilus opens the door slowly, as he is very old; Bartholomew also walks up to the door)

Theophilus: What is the problem, Lucas?

Bartholomew: Where is your Magic Hat, Lucas?!

Lucas: I'll tell you everything inside.

(Lucas rushes inside, and Theophilus and Bartholomew listen to every word of Lucas's story, in complete shock, anger, and fear)

Lucas: What are we going to do about this?!

Theophilus: I know exactly what will help. My magic crystal ball will connect with the Magic Hat.

Lucas: You mean with Beat?!

Theophilus: Yes. He can show us through your Magic Hat magic where Ivlet is, so long as he does indeed have the Magic Hat with him.

Lucas: Then what are we waiting for?! Let's do it!

(the three cats walk up to and stand around the ball on Theophilus's desk)

Theophilus: Beat? Can you hear us?

Bartholomew: We must know where to find the hat!

(the ball after a few minutes of asking lights up and shows an image, and they see that Ivlet and the two others are on Monolith Isle, and Noel is defending himself with the powers that Lucas had given him, and is trying to steal back the hat, but, he does not have the power to grab it without his paws, and Mary is seeing to it that he gets no where near that hat)

Lucas: We have to go to Monolith Isle right now!

Theophilus: Lucas, this is your next battle. You have powers from the Magic Hat. You will do this without us.

Bartholomew: I suggest you go to Victor and ask him for assistance. After all, you shared some of your magic with him, and Bella.

Lucas: You're right. I know he still is mad at me after all this time, but, he must help me.

Bartholomew: That's the spirit.

Theophilus: Now go, Lucas. Go and get rid of Ivlet once and for all!

Lucas: On it!

(Lucas rushes out the door, and heads back to Tail Heights, and then warps to South Pawville, and then rushes over to North Pawville to Victor's house, and reluctantly knocks on the door)

Lucas: Victor?

(Victor opens the door, and sees Lucas but is not happy to see him)

Victor: (no happy) Lucas? What are you doing here?

Lucas: I desperately need your help, Victor.

(Bella walks over)

Bella: What is going on here? (sees Lucas) Lucas?

Lucas: Victor, Bella, you have to help me! I don't have time to explain the story again. Ivlet has returned, and he is on Monolith Isle wreaking havoc! He stole the Magic Hat again, and I have to get it back again!

Victor: How and when did...

Lucas: I told you, I don't have time to explain. You have to come with me to Monolith Isle and fight against him.

Victor: You go do it yourself, Lucas. You have done it once. You have done it before. You can do it again.

Lucas: But, Victor, I need the additional power I gave you!

Victor: Go away! Don't make me forget how mad I still am at you for being the cause of my daughter's disappearance!

Lucas: But...Victor...this is completely different than...

(Victor interrupts by slamming the door)

Lucas: (sighs)

(Lucas knew there was no more time, so he knows he has to go on his own; he rushes off to South Pawville, and warps himself from the stone to Monolith Isle)


	4. Act IV

**ACT IV:**

 **Scene 1:**

(on Monolith Isle, he sees Ivlet and Mary attacking Noel, and Lucas rushes over, with Ivlet quickly jumping out of his way, taking immediate notice)

Ivlet: Well, well. If it isn't Lucas!

(Lucas is about to angrily reply, but is jumped on by Mary, who holds him to the ground; Neil tries to attack Ivlet again with his powers, but, Ivlet speeds away; Noel is injured, and he runs off, and to Lucas's guess, to Bubble Cave to hide)

Lucas: Why are you doing this?!

Mary: Ivlet?!

Ivlet: Mary! Come on! Let's go and sail off!

Lucas: Don't even think about it, Ivlet!

Mary: (looks at Lucas's ring) Hey what's that?!

Lucas: What's what?!

(Mary snatches the ring in her jaws, and throws it to Ivlet, and Ivlet catches it in his jaws, and runs off toward the deck, knowing that this object was probably a magic one of Lucas's)

Lucas: Hey! My warp ring!

Mary: So that's what it was?! What was it for?!

Lucas: Get off me!

(Lucas pushes Mary off, and Mary starts to dart away towards the ship; but, Lucas uses his extra strength to hold her down back, and sees that Noel took his clothes off, and jumped onto the ship with Ivlet and the bad half; Mary never wore clothes, so, Lucas realizes that Noel was planning to trick Ivlet like that, and Ivlet thought that Mary had joined him; Lucas hoped that Noel would say absolutely no word to Ivlet, knowing that would give him away)

Mary: Wait a minute, Ivlet is taking off without me!

Lucas: That's right! And you are not going anywhere!

(Lucas lets Mary go, knowing that the ship has already gone far enough to where Ivlet cannot hear from here now)

(Mary still rushes off towards the coast, and calls out for Ivlet, but Ivlet does not hear her; Mary lies down, and accepts that she has been outsmarted harshly)

(Lucas knows she has no choice but to go nowhere, and he himself cannot either, as Mary stole his warp ring, so, also knowing there is nothing he can do right now, he pads off towards his cabin, and looks for herb oil for the physical scratches that Mary gave him, and applies some on for himself)

(Lucas walks out of the cabin to see that Mary is still there, and decides to pad over to her)

Lucas: Mary?

Mary: (furious) What do you want, Lucas?!

Lucas: It's kinda cold out tonight, huh? Why don't you come inside my cabin? I have food and herbs in there.

Mary: I don't need anything from you!

(Lucas zaps her, and she realizes if she did not do what she was told to do, it would keep happening, so, she reluctantly follows Lucas to his cabin)

(inside the cabin, Lucas feeds Mary and gives her some herb oil as well to tend to her pain)

Mary: (confused) I don't understand, Lucas. Why are you helping a villain?

Lucas: (sighs) Mary, why do you work for Ivlet, anyway?

Mary: Why?! Because he is my adopted father!

Lucas: (baffled, stopped in his tracks) What do you mean, adopted father?!

Mary: Ivlet told me that when I was a kitten, I was abandoned by my parents, and he took me in, and so did Daeva, as my new mom and dad.

Lucas: Who's Daeva?

Mary: The bad half of the hat!

Lucas: Oh, so that's her name!

Mary: Yes!

Lucas: But, wait a minute. Ivlet is a true heartless villain, always has been, and he decides to take in an orphan kitten? (thinking for a second) (suspiciously) Something isn't right, here.

Mary: What do you mean, something isn't right?!

Lucas: Did he "raise" you to be evil?

Mary: What do you mean by that?

Lucas: Mary, do you do evil things just because Ivlet tells you to?

(Mary looked uncertain)

Lucas: Or do you really want to do that stuff, and eagerly?

Mary: Well...Ivlet tells me that is the way to live.

Lucas: Mary, he's a liar! He has been nothing but a liar his whole life! He probably wanted to raise you to be evil, but... (voice trails off)

Mary: What is it?

(Lucas stays silent for a minute, but Mary remains in eye contact with him until he responds)

Lucas: Mary? I... (sighs) I did not want to kill you.

(Mary looks at him, still with the uncertainty in her eyes)

Lucas: I have taken a little time to look through your eyes, and I don't see evil. I see anger.

(Mary is still staring silently with uncertainty)

Lucas: I could just tell that... (sighs) I know you never meant to hurt me, Mary.

Mary: What?

Lucas: I understand that Ivlet has taught you much, but, I don't think he was raising you. He was turning you into someone that you're not.

Mary: I still don't understand, Lucas.

Lucas: (sighs)

Mary: Well then, who am I?

Lucas: I don't know Mary. But, I don't think Ivlet is really your father.

Mary: Why wouldn't he be?

Lucas: Ivlet is pure evil! He should know that even if he were to try to raise a child to be evil, evil energy would still not take over the child!

Mary: What is evil ENERGY?

Lucas: It is the force that is created when a villain uses the Magic Hat, and when the villain gains much power. In the end, it can destroy that villain, if he or she is not careful to lose control over his or herself.

Mary: But...how...?

Lucas: Huh?

Mary: But Ivlet is WEARING the Magic Hat. How come he is not in control of it, then?!

Lucas: It is because of Beat.

Mary: Who's Beat?

Lucas: Beat is the GOOD half of the Magic Hat. He told me, before he went back into the Magic Hat, that, he would prevent it from being used for evil again, and Daeva, being the bad half booted out, cannot make the Magic Hat evil again. Beat is using his power to keep Daeva out.

Mary: (sighs) Oh.

Lucas: (sighs) Listen, Mary. You don't have to live like this. You'd be safe living with the residents of Pawville. We take care of each other.

(Mary looks at Lucas baffled)

Lucas: You can't trust Ivlet and Daeva. You have a choice, and I welcome you to come to the light side.

Mary: Why?!

Lucas: (begins to sing _**Don't Let Ivlet Control You**_ )

 _You don't have to be the bad guy._

 _It makes no difference the crimes you may commit to do._

 _On the inside of you, you and I are alike._

 _The wolf does not make you who you are._

 _I can tell you still have a good heart._

Mary: (sings in _**Don't Let Ivlet Control You**_ )

 _I understand what you're saying._

 _But that doesn't apply to the way of Ivlet._

 _His orders are the ones that go._

 _Expectations are not the high but the low._

 _And this way, I still live on._

Lucas: (continues to sing _**Don't Let Ivlet Control You**_ ) (while singing, they walk around the island together)

 _You don't have to be afraid to let your true soul guide you._

 _You could find a better life anew._

 _Because the life you have now, is not the way to live._

 _Other cats, even me, could have so much more to give._

 _You should change your own life._

 _It should not be full of evil and strife._

 _I can open up a whole new world for you now._

 _Only positive moments would be allowed._

 _Your character on the inside,_

 _Is different from the outside,_

 _Now you do have a choice._

 _Don't let Ivlet control you._

 _You do not have to be evil._

 _You can turn good, and never step foot near Ivlet again._

(Lucas finishes the song, and return inside the cabin; Mary seems almost comforted by it, but at the same time, she seems angered, as if she still is very loyal to Ivlet)

Lucas: Why don't we get some sleep?

Mary: (sighs; hint of anger) Okay.

(the two cats fall asleep)

 **Scene 2:**

(Ivlet is at Pawville, and scaring all the cats and wrecking houses, along with "Mary" and Daeva)

Ivlet: (announcing) That's right, kitties! Ivlet is BACK!

Daeva: (looking at Victor from a distance) Hey, isn't that Victor?

Ivlet: Well, yes, I think, but we don't want to get near him. He still has passed down powers.

Daeva: I think we should get rid of him before he causes trouble for us, right Mary?

(Noel doesn't respond)

Daeva: I'll take that as a yes.

Ivlet: (seeing Ada, who is looking at him) I remember you, Ada!

Ada: (calling) Noel, what do you think you are doing?!

Daeva: Noel?!

Ada: (calling) Noel, don't just stand there!

Ivlet: Wait a minute... (sniffs) You aren't MARY!

(Noel zaps Ivlet, but Ivlet and Daeva run away towards Whisker Woods)

Ivlet: Daeva! Mary must be on Monolith Isle still!

Daeva: We have to go back and defeat Lucas once and for all!

Ivlet: But not right now, not at night. Though that is a disadvantage of Lucas, it is for us as well!

Daeva: Right! Let's take shelter in the woods! We attack right tomorrow!

(back in Pawville, the village cats are gathered around)

Ada: People! We have to do something about Ivlet!

Sai: Where could Lucas be anyway?!

Augusta: Why isn't Lucas here?!

(murmurs of panic all across the village)

Ada: Everybody, please calm down!

(murmurs slowly begin to silence)

Sai: If we don't do something now, regardless of Lucas, who knows what Ivlet will do!

Augusta: But what exactly do we have to do?!

Sai: (begins to sing _**We Must Defeat Ivlet**_ )

 _We must battle against Ivlet! We must defeat him!_

 _We must join as forces, together we can win!_

Ada: (sings in _**We Must Defeat Ivlet**_ )

 _We must keep watch for Ivlet! We must keep track of where he goes!_

 _If we can never find him, the Magic Hat is gone for good!_

Sai: (sings in _**We Must Defeat Ivlet**_ )

 _We can make an army, and overpower the wolf!_

 _All we need is the courage to fight,_

 _The will to do it day or night!_

(all villagers sing in _**We Must Defeat Ivlet**_ )

 _We must defeat Ivlet!_

 _He must pay for his bad deeds!_

 _We can take on Ivlet and win it!_

 _At the battle end we will succeed!_

 _He is nothing but pure evil,_

 _But he doesn't have power over us!_

 _If we build a somewhat army,_

 _We can take over only three enemies!_

Victor: (sings in _**We Must Defeat Ivlet**_ )

 _We'll gladly sink our claws and teeth,_

 _Into Ivlet's vile flesh underneath!_

 _We'll all leap on him at once,_

 _The hat will fall, and off the dunce!_

Sai: (sings in _**We Must Defeat Ivlet**_ )

 _At the battle, we will find Lucas and work to earn our victory!_

 _All the cats we can find will apply, and will help to gain authority!_

(all villagers sing the rest of _**We Must Defeat Ivlet**_ )

 _We will never give up, the future of the world is in our paws,_

 _We have to show Ivlet, he can't make any of the laws!_

 _Ivlet had better never come back!_

 _He will feel the force of his great alack!_

 _Assuming he is not strong enough,_

 _We will win, because we'll be tough._

 _He does not stand a chance with us,_

 _Tomorrow we will avenge with Lucas!_

 _We must defeat Ivlet!_

 _He must pay for his bad deeds!_

 _We can take on Ivlet and win it!_

 _At the battle end we will succeed!_

 _He is nothing but pure evil,_

 _But he doesn't have power over us!_

 _If we build a somewhat army,_

 _We can take over only three enemies!_

 _Ivlet must go for good!_

(murmurs of agreement from all villagers)

 **Scene 3:**

(Lucas wakes up in the morning to find that Mary is awake and out the door; Lucas walks out, looks around, and sees in absolute shock that on one side, Ivlet, Daeva, and Mary are looking aggressively to the other side where an army of villagers have apparently fled the island, and are now staring at Ivlet, who has clearly seen Noel's trick by now, and went back to the island to trap the cats again; Lucas runs over to the cats, particularly Augusta and Sai)

Lucas: How much damage did Ivlet cause?

Augusta: That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we get rid of him once and for all.

Sai: To get the Magic Hat back, all we have to do is altogether attack them, as there are only 3 of them and this many of us.

Augusta: Is that not what you had in mind?

Lucas: Well, there is no need to place someone in danger, many no less.

(just then, he turns around, and all cats stare in fear and shock that now walking behind Ivlet are several other wolves, who look just as evil)

Lucas: Oh my gosh.

Ivlet: (announcing) Special thanks to the warp ring, for inviting plenty of my closest friends and relatives, who agreed to come.

Augusta: Oh, no...

(Lucas walks in front of all the village cats)

Ivlet: (announcing) ATTACK!

(all wolves, and Mary, begin to flood in and attack the village cats; Mary runs up to Lucas, and attacks with sharp teeth and claws)

Lucas: Why are you doing this?!

Mary: Shut up, Lucas!

(they continue fighting, but Mary has much more skill, and Lucas is already beginning to lose power, and after 30 seconds, she goes for the throat, about to kill Lucas, but out of absolutely nowhere, Victor jumps on top of her, saving Lucas's life)

Lucas: (panting) Victor?

Victor: (panting)

Mary: Argh! (goes for Victor, and they start to attack each other, but then Augusta and Sai come to help him, and and the two go against Mary, while the battle with the other wolves goes on with the rest of the villagers)

Lucas: (mentally) I must get that hat! Come on, Victor!

(Lucas and Victor go in and sink their claws into a wolf that was attacking Ada and Noel, pushing the wolf out of the way)

Lucas: Come on! After Ivlet, we have to get that hat!

(the four cats all run around the battle, trying to avoid being noticed by other wolves, and run straight into Ivlet with fury)

Ivlet: (angrily) HEY!

(Lucas jumps on top of him, and so do Ada and Noel, sinking their claws into his pelt, but Ivlet easily knocks them all off of him, and all four cats are in slight pain, and stare up at Ivlet)

Ivlet: You fools!

Lucas: Surrender, Ivlet!

Ivlet: Never!

Lucas: (to Victor) Why did you save me, anyway?!

Victor: I know you were the cause of my daughter's disappearance, but I couldn't end our friendship like this!

Ivlet: (sinisterly giggles) What did you say, Victor?

Victor: Lucas stole my daughter and got away with it!

Lucas: I told you a thousand times...

Ivlet: No.

Victor: Huh?

(there was a few moments of silence)

Ivlet: Victor, Lucas did not steal your kitten.

Victor: How...do...you...know?!

Ivlet: Because I KNOW who stole your kitten.

Lucas: What?! Who?!

Ivlet: (softly but sinisterly giggles and says sinisterly and clearly) I did.

Lucas: You what?!

(Ada and Noel jump on top of Ivlet again, and sink their claws into him, gripping him very tight; Ivlet attempts to knock them off again, but, his hat knocks off instead, and Lucas jumps onto the hat, snatches it, runs away, and quickly puts it back on his head)

Ivlet: NO!

Lucas: (announcing, giving orders to Beat) Beat, have all evil hearts be sucked in and destroyed FOREVER!

(an enormous purple vortex appears over the island, stopping all the wolves and cats in their attacks, gazing up at it; Mary is looking at it with horror and shock)

Lucas: (announcing, giving orders to Beat) All evil energy shall suck up ALL EVIL SOULS right now!

(the vortex creates a vacuum-like wind, and all the wolves hang on tight to the ground, but then get sucked up, as they are not strong enough)

Ivlet: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Ivlet screams as he is once again sucked into a vortex, but this time, to be killed)

(all the wolves scream in agony as the force pulls them up, and Daeva is sucked in as well; after all are sucked in, the vortex closes up, and shoots high into the sky, creating a sort of firework or bomb, and, it was all over)

(Lucas and Victor pad over to where Augusta and Sai are standing next to Mary, who is staring in complete shock)

Lucas: (to Mary) Mary.

Mary: What...why...did...uh...?

(Lucas closes his eyes, and the Magic Hat begins to light, and, hat light sheds on Mary, and Victor, and all the other villagers, who have gathered around in stunned silence, watched)

Lucas: Mary.

Mary: How come I wasn't sucked in and killed?

Lucas: (sighs) Mary. (stares at her for a few seconds) I always knew that although you worked for Ivlet, and did every terrible thing he said to do...(takes a moment to look around at the crowd of cats, and then back to Mary)...you do NOT have...an evil heart.

Mary: What?!

Lucas: On the outside, you are a villain. But on the inside, you are a good person, with a loving heart.

(Mary looks at Lucas with shock)

Lucas: (announcing to give an order to Beat) Beat, let all positive energy enter into Mary.

(all villagers look on in silence and shock)

Mary: (looking at herself) Huh?!

(Mary is lifted just off the ground into the air, and the hat light sheds over her, and slowly, she changes color, into a tortoiseshell cat, and is placed back down)

(murmurs of shock rising from all the villagers around)

Mary: Uh...

(Victor, stunned, walks over slowly to Mary, looking at her straight in the eye)

Victor: Abigail?

Mary: Who's Abigail?

Victor: You are. (sighs lovingly) You are MY daughter.

Mary: I am YOUR daughter?!

Victor: (about to cry) Yes!

(Mary and Victor slowly get closer, and hug and cry)

(claps and cheers from all the villagers surrounding the two hugging cats)


	5. Act V

**ACT V:**

 **Scene 1:**

(the ship with all the cats docks at Dolphin Coast, and as the cats leap off, they all see Theophilus and Bartholomew standing on the beach; Lucas, Victor, and Abigail all walk towards them)

Theophilus: Welcome back. How did it go? (sees that Lucas is wearing the Magic Hat) You must have defeated Ivlet again.

Lucas: This time, he is dead. He is never coming back again, and I do not think evil will ever touch this hat again, because the bad half, Daeva, was destroyed as well, and she is never coming back either

Bartholomew: Good news. (looking at Abigail) And who is this?

Abigail: Abigail. I was the cat that teamed up with Ivlet, but... (sighs lovingly)

Victor: She is my daughter. We found the answer to the mystery. Ivlet stole my daughter.

Lucas: But one question remains: Why is she this age?

Bartholomew: Well, you have to remember that Ivlet was probably kept inside a dimension that lacks time.

Theophilus: Ivlet probably made her older, as well as changing her coat and color, to make a disguise in hope that no one would find her suspicious.

Lucas: Well, Ivlet did reveal it right before Ada and Noel jumped on top of him and knocked his hat off.

Theophilus: (chuckles softly) I did find it suspicious, however, that a cat could be evil. Something was not right about a cat working for Ivlet.

Abigail: Well, I am glad that I have a real family now.

Lucas: And that means that we really are brothers now, Victor.

Victor: We'll be brothers for all eternity.

(Lucas looks at Abigail lovingly, and Bartholomew takes notice)

Bartholomew: Lucas?

Lucas: (turns to him out of his slight trance) Y-yes?

Bartholomew: I think you have something to say to Abigail.

Lucas: (embarrassed) Uh...I...uh...

(Abigail walks over to him)

Abigail: I'm sorry I almost killed you.

Lucas: It was the negative energy that almost killed me. It wasn't you.

Abigail: (chuckles) How big of a family is this exactly?

Lucas: Uh...

(Abigail leans over and licks Lucas's ear lovingly)

Lucas: (sighs lovingly) I love you Abigail.

Abigail: (chuckles lovingly) I love you too Lucas.

(crowd of cats around were watching and listening, all sighing "Awww...")

Victor: (to Lucas) Does this mean you will move back in Pawville?

Lucas: (chuckles) Of course I will.

(Theophilus and Bartholomew nod in approval)

(Lucas and Abigail lean and share a passionate kiss)

 **Scene 2:**

(Lucas and Abigail are kissing as a new couple at a night wedding on Monolith Isle)

Sai: (announcing) Welcoming our new couple: Lucas and Abigail!

(cheers from all the island cats)

(in the sky, there are fireworks)

(Lucas and Abigail turn to watch the fireworks; Victor and Bella also turn to watch the fireworks, with Owen watching on their paws)

(after a few minutes...)

Lucas: (announcing) Here's to our new peaceful world! Never again shall evil touch this Magic Hat!

(cheering from all island cats)

Lucas: (begins to sing _**Honor For Lucas Reprise**_ )

 _All negativity is driven out of our life._

 _I have a new home and a new wife._

Abigail: (sings in _**Honor For Lucas Reprise**_ )

 _Never again, will evil catch my grin._

 _Everyone is incredibly magic within._

Victor: (sings in _**Honor For Lucas Reprise**_ )

 _What more could we want than each other?_

 _We all belong together!_

 _As one great big happy family!_

(Lucas and Abigail both sing in _**Honor For Lucas Reprise**_ )

 _Many can see we are just meant to be!_

(all of the cats sing together the rest of _**Honor For Lucas Reprise**_ )

 _We all still feel the same respect and honor for this cat._

 _His acts were something much more than magic._

 _He still was persistent with courage and strength he did not lack._

 _And he managed to battle and take down Ivlet._

 _Again!_

 _We have our honor for our one true hero._

 _We have our honor for this heroic cat!_

 **Scene 3:**

(it has been several months after peace was once again restored to the world after that battle; Lucas and Abigail are a happy married couple, and on this night, Abigail is having her their kittens)

Victor: Lucas, Lucas!

Bella: Your kittens are here!

(Lucas excitedly leaps off his chair, and runs to Abigail's side on her bed; a few doctors are standing next to her, who helped her)

Lucas: Abigail? Are you alright my dear?

Abigail: Even better now.

(Lucas looks at the newborn kittens, and nuzzles them affectionately; one of the kittens is a female tortoiseshell, and the other is a slightly pointed male)

Abigail: Well, we do need to name them.

Lucas: What do you think?

Abigail: (chuckles) Well, I think we should call this little girl Mikayla.

Lucas: (sighs lovingly) Mikayla. I love it.

Abigail: What shall we name him? (chuckles with mischief) Lucas, Junior?

Lucas: (chuckles) No. I think we should call him Zackery.

Abigail: Yes. Our two beautiful gifts into the world. And I know somewhere in that hat of yours, Beat is watching this moment and wishing so much that he can congratulate us.

Lucas: Yes.

Victor: And as for you two little kittens…

Bella: Welcome to the family.

Owen: Does this mean my crib goes to them now?

(all adult cats laughing)

Bella: Yes it does, honey.

Owen: And the Magic Hat will be passed down to one of them?

(Lucas and Abigail suddenly looked uncertain to each other in response)

Lucas: Who are we going to pass it down to, Abigail?

Abigail: Beat will let us know. Don't worry.

Lucas: Both our children will have powers from the hat, though.

Victor: And evil shall never enter our lives again!

Lucas: You said it, brother.

Victor: We are all a great big happy family!

Abigail: Well said, Dad!

(murmurs of excitement from all adult cats and Owen)


End file.
